Only when I Sleep
by fLuFF GoDdeSs
Summary: just friends forever? can hermione hold it that long? and now she's a bridge? will this ever work out? a fluffy h/h you must read! :smiles:


Only When I Sleep (H/H)

  
  


**Summary**: What would you do if your bestfriend fell for your other bestfriend? And just in time that you made the biggest mistake in your life? Read on what the bestest of friends, Hermione and Harry can do about it. And discover what [h+h] 

**Others**: ship= H/H ; rating: PG-13(for fluffiness tho it may change in later chapters.)[I know you wouldn't want your parents sitting next to you, reading this. lame-o]; 

**Author's Introduction**: Hello all fellow HH shippers! Another HH fic I tried to write. I know I have been 'dead' at ff.net hope this will be something I can do to 'cope-up' with my 'un-updating' stuff. Well, I do hope you like it. I got inspired from this movie, it's in our dialect, Filipino and I'm sure you won't understand but don't bother. But still, the title of the Movie is, _Labs kita, Okay ka Lang? _starring Jolina Magdangal and Marvin Agustin. I really liked the movie and I decided to make it an HH ficcy. I do hope you will like this. I don't know if the title is right, I may change it 

Dumb people, please don't read.. That if you are dumb enought to think Harry Potter and co. is mine. nah... 

So don't sue me.. Read on.. Hope you'll like it.. Enjoy.. 

~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ 

[CHAPTER 01]   
Just unsure..   
Chapter Summary: A new girl and a new boy in school. And new realizations. Just, quite.. unsure.. 

~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ 

  
  
  


"Please... Hermione.. Please..." Harry said as he kneeled down the soft carpeted floor in the Gryffindor Common Room and moving his knees, following Hermione where she transfered from one seat to another. Pleading for her to allow him copy her homework. It was already half past 10 in the evening and still, Harry was begging Hermione for her homework. 

"Nuh-uh..." Hermione teased. Sure, Harry was her bestfriend but she won't let him get win that fast. 

"Pleeaseeee..."Harry pleaded in a more 'pity-ish' tone. "I promise this will be that last time... please Hermione.. Have mercy on mee.." Harry acted. 

"You said that the last time you borrowed my homework." Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

Harry pretended to cry like a baby. Hermione chuckled. "Okay. okay. you can borrow it but do-not-copy-it-word-from-word." Hermione said every word clearly. 

Harry just grinned and stood up. "Gotcha. Hehe, thanks.." Harry said and he stood up and realizing he and Hermione were standing there, face-to-face. 

Harry just looked at the beautiful creature in front of him. His best-friend. His bestest friend ever since they met at Hogwarts Express when they were first years, in the same house, the same year and just a lot of things that made them bond so closer that they became bestfriends. She was always like a siter, or a friend and sometimes like a mother. She was always on top of class. That's why sometimes he did depend on her on some projects and homeowrks. Just like now. He smiled on the thought that Hermione did grow up already. 

She used to have bushy brown hair until she was in fourth year. During 5th year, her locks were now, just wavy and tamable. He was amazed on how she seemed to 'catch-up' with his height. She now stood in level to his eyes. His thoughts seemed to trail off when he heard Hermione. 

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked curiosly and turning her head back to see if Harry was looking at something behind her. She just shrugged. Nothing behind her except a couch, and a wall. 

"Oh, sorry. Nothing.. hehe." Harry smiled slyly at her. 

"Mmm. Okay, do remember what I said okay? Do-not-copy-it-word-from-word." Hermione repeated. Herry just sprung and had his posture straight and his arm up, military-like and said, "Yes, Ma'am". Harry snapped. 

Hermione chuckled. "Wait, theres something I wanna give you." Harry said. Hermione just smiled. Harry turned his back and picked a green/blue flower from the vase propped atop the desk beside the couch. 

Harry handed her the cutesy flower with some introduction. "For you.." Harry said. 

"Gee thanks.." Hermione then appreciated but felt something tingly ripple from the moment their fingers touched. Hermione then out the flower close to her nose and sniffed the aroma but suddenly... 

"Achoo!" Hermione sneezed like a baby. Harry chuckled and got his clean white hanky and wiped her nose from the pollen that sticked on her nose-mouth area. 

"Hehe, thanks. I never realized I was that sneezy. Well, good luck on reprashing those Harry. I'll go upstairs, if you need help, you know how. I'll just review upstairs." Hermione said assuringly as she walked away and up the Gryffindor Girl's Dorms. 

Harry's eyes just followed her slowly until she was out of sight. He stood there, and looking at his hanky. He didn't understand but felt the urge to smell it too. He snifffed on the hanky and smelled a very flowery scent that reminded him so much of Hermione. And observed it, the pollens where still there. Hermione's 'trademark' smell sticked on his hanky as well. Now, It smelled like strawberries. 

"Achoo!" Harry sneezed too like a baby. Funny why he sneezed to, but oh well, He cluchted his hanky once more and put it carefully in his pocket and started to work on his homework with guidance from Hermione's own homework. 

~*~ 

Meanwhile, at the Girl's Dorm. Hermione slowly walked towards her bed. She crouched down and grabbed a box. She sat on her bed and opened the box. There were lots of different kinds of flowers in the box. Hermione then looked at the flower Harry gave to her downstairs. She whispered, 'Freshimo' and the flower just gleamed a bit of streaks of light. It was a restoring spell. Something to keep from plants from wilting. Hermione then added the flower to the box. A collection of all the flowers Harry had given her ever since the first flower he gave her. Hermione kissed the box and hid it back under her bed, 

Hermione was now ready to sleep. She looked at the ceiling but couldn't actually set her mind properly. She turned her body, in a sidewards position and faced a desk full of books on the left side and on the right side, full of stuffed toys. All from Harry. Under the desk were some toys and stuff she kept given by her 'admirers' and other friends. She sighed. Harry and herself were really the best of friends but she can't beleive she developed a crush on him when they were in fourth year. She sighed, 'I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I hope I can hold it inside me until the day I die. I would never risk our friendship for my sillyness.' Hermione thought and closed her eyes, whispered a prayer and drifted off to sleep. 

~*~ 

It was a warm and fuzzy October morning, where almost all of the sudents are in the Great Hall having breakfast. Hermione and Harry were busy spoonfeeding each other with pancakes and muffins. If nobody ever knew they were just best-friends. Everyone would think they were going out. They were so sweet. Harry would carry some of Hermione's books and Hermione and Harry would exchange bags. Hermione would sometimes wear Harry's glasses (she insists) and Harry would sometimes offer to walk with her to class. Sometimes, even with fingers entwined and sometime's Harry's hand on Hermiones shoulder. They always sat together. Really best friends, never apart. 

Well, aside from the tingling sound of forks and spoons scratching and tipsing the plates, there were also buzzes around. No, not bees but the prep talk stuff. Girls would talk about boys and Boys would talk about Quidditch and stuff. Typical Great Hall breakfast at Hogwarts. 

In a while, Proffesor Dumbledore tapped his wine glass as he stood up.All all student's eyes were on him. "Sorry to disturb all of you, but I do have a special announcement. Our two new transferees are now ready to be introduced to all of you. We know it's quite delayed now, but it took a long time to finish off their transfeer papers. First, help me welcome, Victor Krum from Bulgaria." Dumbledore's voice spreaded to the Great Hall. 

Victor gladly stood up from the Guest Table. Victor was tall, well built, and toned arms. They could tell from the bulges from his Robes. Some girls where already giggling. 

"Viktor Krum was sorted into Slytherin." Dumbledore said. And Krum sat down politely. The Syltherins just had an 'he-looks-okay' expression. 

"Next rensferee, Miss Cho Chang from London." Dumbledore said [a/n:sorry, I dunno where Cho is from, but bear with me okay? She may look like an Asian, but here, she lives in London. ack! whatever :P read on..] 

Cho stood up at there were gasps. Cho was a tall and pale skinned girl with long black straight hair with chinky eyes and whoop, a body... A body that drawed all the attention of the teenage boys around the Great Hall. She just smiled in appreciation. 

Everybody was now more eager to know which house she would be sorted in. And Dumbledore said triumphanly, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Where the Ravenclaws applauded to welcome their new Ravenclaw. 

"Wow, Cho is here?" Hermione said in awe. Narrowing he eyes to check Cho out, because to Hermione, she looked familiar. 0 

"You know the new girl?" Harry asked and he offered Hermione a bite off this muffin which Hermione refused to take. She was exited to clarify if it really was Cho. 

"Yes, actually." Hermione said and shrugged. Harry just finished off eating his muffin and taking a bite off Hermione's pancake which she offered to him. 

~*~ 

Now, outside the Great Hall, some students were ready for classes. Waiting for time to fly until it was time to get in their respective classes.   
Hermione and Harry stood on a spot where Hermione was checking if Harry's books were complete and that he wasn't missing some quills and parchments. Noticing, He had a few ink left, she got her spare ink bottle. Usual stuff they do.. then somebody called Hermione. 

"Hermione!" surely, it was a feminime voice,and it was getting closer and closer. 

Hermione turned around to see Cho running towards her. 

"Oh my, it's really you Cho!" Hermione hugged Cho. Cho just smiled as she pulled away from the hug. 

Harry's jaws dropped. It was Cho Chang. He never thought she would be that pretty in closer view. He just looked at Hermoine an Cho start a conversation. 

Hermione explained to Cho why she didn't recognize her that much during their introduction in the Great Hall. 

And to Hermione's politeness, she offered to introduce Harry to Cho. "By thw way Cho, this is.." Hermione said but was cut off by Harry. 

"Hi.. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said, sounding like a dum-dum. Quite had been to charmed by Cho. Cho accepted his hand. 

"Gee, the famous Harry Potter. They never told me how cute you would be.." Cho smiled. Harry felt his cheeks burn. 

After a few introductions, updates about each other. It finally had to come to a stop. 

"Oh, hey, Minnie, I have to go now, talk to you later!" Cho said politely and got a hug again from Hermione and walked towards her new classmates. 

Harry eyes just followed Cho until she was out of sight. "Wow, Hermione! You know her? How? Where did you meet? How old is she? "Harry said in quite a world setting record. 

"Harry, one question at a time please..." Hermione grinned. 

And soon, after about and hour, Harry knew that Hermione and Cho were bestfriends since they met in the park sandbox. Bestfriend-sister type. They only got apart when they separeated schools. Cho was also in the fifth year. Just six months older than Hermione. And more stuff Harry asked about due to pure curiosity and admiration of the new girl. 

"Geez Hermione, all those years, you had a very pretty bestfriend and you never told me..." Harry sighed. Hermione tried not to frown. 'Hermione, you're stupid! Don'y you dare convince yourself that you're jealous of Harry liking Cho, as if it was love as first-er-second sight. Cho and Harry are your bestfriends!' Hermione scolded herself in thoughts. 

But she can't help that feeling, being the brave girl she is, she pursed her lips. Trying to stop herself for thinking about anything else. 

"Ey? Herm?" Harry asked, taking Hermione's hand that made her take a quick breath. 

"Huh?" Hermione stared at Harry blankly. 

"You Okay?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, I am... Don't worry." Hermione said and stood up and gave her bestfriend a quick hug and excused another 'quick review' of her notes up her dorm. And she disappered in Harry's sight. Harry could tell there was something wrong. But he know he will find out, It have always been like that. He will. Both he and Hermione knows that. 

~*~ 

It was Quidditch Practice, Harry was now the Captain.Still the seeker. He never lost his love of the best wizarding sport ever. When they entered the field, well, Just in time to see the Slytherins already flying up the air. Glaring at the Slytherins, Draco caught a sight of them, Draco did a signal that they all stopped and went down to the ground. And now, Draco was now facing Harry. Draco, behind him, his team. And Harry, behind him, his team. (:gasp:) 

"Even before you open your big mouth Potter.." Draco said bitterly and took out a paper where it was written that Professor Snape had signed that the Slytherin Quidditch Team had the whole day for their practice. 

"Oh yeah.." Harry just grinned and showed off a letter from Professor McGonagall. Just the same form of the paper Draco had showed off. 

And this was it, Fire and Ice. Just the same ranked persona, both Head of the opposite houses, signed the same waiver agreeing on the same date. What a bummer. 

"So what do we do now?" Alex Flander, a fourth year, a beater of the Slytherin team, complained lousily. 

"Why don't all just use it the same time? Practicing with opponents wouldn't hurt?" A feminime voice suggested. Everyone's head turned. It was Cho Chang. Now standing up from some of the audiance on the benches. The players were Gasping. With her in her school uniform, without her Robes, her 'sexy' body was really emphasized also exposing some flesh of her toned legs. 

"Y-yeah. Why not?" Harry stuttered, quite, just have been too stunned about what just happened. 

"I hate to agree with you Potter but, fine. Thanks Miss Chang." Draco said plainly and Cho just smiled at them. 

Harry smiled at Cho and she gave him a smile as if making Harry melt. Holding his poise, he went back to Practice, nothing but Cho in his mind from that moment on. Without even noticing the Hermione was there to watch them. Hermione, who just sighed and left the field without her bestfriend knowing her presence. It was really now different ever since Cho got in school. 

Hermione walked with her head down, trying to hold down tears, tears that were what held her from thinking she have fallen for her bestestfriend. And the jealousy she felt , knowing that her bestfriend had some admiration on her long -ago, bestfriend. And then.. 

BAM! 

Hermione's parchments, books flew everywhere around the area. With her arms supporting her on her own back. She just bumped into something. Wrong, to someone. 

And it was Viktor Krum. The newest most eligible bachelor of Hogwarts, though Hermione never cared. 

"Oh my gosh Miss. I am soo sowee," Viktor said, in his Bulgarian accent helping Hermione pick up her stuff. 

"Honestly, It's okay.." Hermione said as she and Viktor got up. Though a part of her arms did hurt a bit. 

"Wait.. I haff seen you around. By da wey, My name ees Viktor. Viktor Krum. And you arr? " Viktor introduced himself politely and handed Hermione his hand. 

Hermione shook his hand. "Hermione. Hermione Granger." she said with a toothless smile. 

"Nice meeting you Her-mee-own-nee." Viktor said, quite having a hard time pronouncing Hermione's name. 

Hermione smiled and finally had the chance to wipe the tear that had fallen from her eyes 30 seconds ago. "Nice meeting you too Viktor, but really, I have to go. I'll be seeing you around." Hermione said politely and cautiously walked to where she was going to. The Library. 

Viktor observed Hermione in her backview. She was such a pretty girl. Viktor took a deep breath, hoping he would get to know Hermione Granger better. 

~*~ 

Later that evening... 

"Man, she is hot!" Ron Weasley, a fellow Gryffindor, who had been a close friend to Harry too.[ But not as close to Hermione of course.], declaimed. All the other boys in the Gryffindor agreed too. Including Harry. They were all talking about Cho Chang. Just what it would be to claim her as their own. Just in time where Hermione got in the Common Room, with a couple of books clutched to her, Harry stoopd up with quite a chin up. 

Harry put an arm over Hermione. "And here she is, Cho's bestfriend. My bestfriend too, who will help me with Cho." Harry quite, bragged about it. It was nice to tease the other boys that he had a chance to claim Cho as his own. Hermione felt as if she went cold, but why would she? She won't care. She shouldn't. 

"You will help me right? Bestfriend?" Harry smiled , facing Hermione to Hary's fellow chatmates about Cho who were eager to hear an answer as well as Harry did. 

Hermione gave out, quite a smile. Not too convincing but she nodded in agreement. Trying to hold on her world about to be shattered. 

~*~   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think, i still haven't made the second chapter yet but i will post it up when i have some views on what you think about it.. No, I hate making Hermione suffer, but what can I do? I'm sure this will work out :) And if you are thinking.. No! this ain't Cho-Harry! That ship makes me cringe! And no! Not Viktor-Hermione either!! This is Harry-Hermione! my favorite shippy ever! okay, back to biz, please do submit a review. I'll need at least 10 to at least know what you'll expect the next chapter. :bites lip: please? thanks so much! see yah soon!! 

WhiteLady   
  



End file.
